


Long Time No See

by unsaved_joj



Category: The Walking Dead
Genre: Fluff, based off rick’s final episode, sad shit, since they didn’t include Glenn in rick’s last episode I’m gonna do it, spoilers?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-21 07:35:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16572368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unsaved_joj/pseuds/unsaved_joj





	Long Time No See

Rick’s eyes fluttered open to see, yet again, something very familiar. The closed in walls of a metal tank, but this time, different. Not grimy and hopeless like before. No bodies littered inside, the sound of the dead pounding on the walls. Just peace and silence. An echoing thought went through Rick’s head as he sat up a bit, hand clutched to his bleeding side.

what’s your wound?

Rick couldn’t quite explain what was happening to him now, jumping from past to present, seeing familiar faces that made him feel safe. A dreadful thought came to him that it was his mind preparing him for the end. He knew he was bleeding out. He knew he was far from civilization. He knew that a hoard of walkers were chasing him. But, he wanted to keep fighting. Just a little more.

A crackling sound echoed from one end of the tank. Rick practically jumped out of his skin, surprised his wound wasn’t throbbing with pain. In fact, he felt good. The crackling continued for a moment before it stopped, and a voice came through.  
“Hey, asshole.”   
Rick took in a sharp breath, his blue eyes tearing up. He knew that voice.  
“Why don’t you come outside? It’s safe.” He said again, the mic crackling a bit before shutting off. Rick sat in silence again, staring ahead at the wall. Supposing he should listen, he made a move for the opening hatch, tears blurring his vision. His hands fumbled but he managed to open it, pushing open the hatch and pulling himself up.

Rick felt a pair of arms helping to hoist him up, the hands warm and comforting.  
“I’ve got ya, buddy.” The voice spoke again before he was momentarily blinded by the light outdoors. It took a moment, but when he opened them again, the tank was sitting in a grassy field over looking a farm, the sky a pretty light blue.  
Rick looked away from all that to see someone of whom he’d trusted his new life with, who was always there to protect and fight for him. Someone he loved.

Glenn.

The man was smiling brightly, black hair glinting in the sun. He looked so happy that Rick could barely stand. That’s why he fell into the man’s arms, sobbing.   
“Heh, hey buddy. It’s okay.” Glenn soothed him, hugging him back tightly. Rick shook his head.  
“It isn’t. It’s not okay, Gl-Glenn. I’ve put you through s-so much shit, it’s not fair.” Rick’s voice broke through his tears. Glenn shook his head.  
“You didn’t put me through all that, Rick. It was me. I made those decisions because I’m loyal to you. Because I care about you.” 

Rick broke away from him, wiping his eyes with the back of his hand.  
“It’s just...I feel like it’s on me.” Rick muttered, eyes moving to the glorious horizon behind them.   
“I know. Everyone feels that way, Rick.” A hand went to Rick’s shoulder, pulling him away from the view. Glenn’s soothing brown eyes just made Rick want to cry again.

“The most important thing is that you made it. That Maggie made it. Everyone else, too. You had the balls to fight against Negan and every other threat we had to face. I wish I could say I was brave enough to do that, but most of the time, you gave me my strength. I’m proud of you, Rick. That’s something you need to know.”   
Rick smiled, earning a small smile from Glenn.

“I have to find my family, Glenn. I can’t leave them alone.” Rick said, frowning. “But...I don’t want to go back.” He mumbled, another tear rolling down his cheek. Glenn nodded.  
“I want you to stay, too. But that can’t happen. You gotta keep fighting, how you did when I was with you. Like the beginning.” Glenn leaned forward and hugged Rick gently. 

“And to do that, you gotta wake up.”


End file.
